1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand held carriers and more particularly to a unitary relatively small handle equipped unit for attaching a pair of skis and ski poles thereto.
Skis and ski poles, principally because of their dimensions, are not easily carried or packed with luggage. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a device which, in addition to joining a pair of skis and a pair of ski poles in a compact manner, provides a means for easily storing and transporting the skis and poles as a unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a number of patents for storing and carrying skis and/or poles in which most of the devices disclosed are formed from several cooperating components hinged or pivotally connected together in a manner to be moved to an open position for accepting the skis and then folded to a ski securing position. The complexity of these devices adds to the cost of manufacture and they are, therefore, relatively expensive.
The most pertinent prior patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,182 which discloses a two-part base portion substantially describing opposing upwardly open channels for respectively receiving an intermediate portion of a pair of skis. The base channels are interdigitatedly joined with an upstanding handle portion in hinged fashion for lateral pivoting movement of the handle relative to the base. The handle is further provided with opposing resilient clamps supporting a pair of ski poles at opposite sides of the handle.
This invention is distinctive over this patent and other prior devices by providing a unitary handle member releaseably binding skis and ski poles to opposing sides thereof by resilient members.